90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevrolet Caprice/Impala
The Caprice Classic took some heat for its controversial styling when it was first introduced in 1991, but later gave the competition some heat of its own. Year-to-year changes 1991 The first models consisted of a 4-door sedan (base and Classic) and a 4-door station wagon. 1992 The station wagon received a more powerful V8 option. 1993 The Classic sedan was replaced by a new LS sedan. 1994 A new Chevrolet Impala was introduced early in 1994 (with production starting on February 14), and it was based on the Caprice. The full-size V8-powered rear-drive Caprice Classic sedan and wagon competed with the Ford Crown Victoria, Mercury Grand Marquis and Chrysler New Yorker, while the hot-rodded Impala SS version competed with the Chrysler LHS and Ford Taurus SHO. The LS was discontinued after this model year. 1995 Mildly freshened for '95, Caprice showed revised rear quarter panel and window styling and new foldaway outside mirrors. Inside, uplevel audio systems featured a speed-compensated volume control, which was used to automatically adjust the sound level as speed increases to compensate for increased road noise. Base engine for the Caprice sedan was a 200-horsepower 4.3-liter V8. A 260-horsepower 5.7-liter version of the Corvette's LT1 V8 was optional. The wagon and Impala SS came standard with the hotter engine. A 4-speed electronically controlled automatic was the only transmission offered. Caprices were loaded with standard equipment, including dual airbags, antilock brakes, air conditioning and a tilt steering wheel. The Impala SS sport sedan was a real driver's machine with quicker 3.08:1 final drive ratio and a handling package that included specially tuned de Carbon gas shocks, beefy front and rear stabilizer bars, quick-ratio (12.7:1) power steering, and 50-series Z-rated 17-in. tires on alloy wheels. Brakes were upgraded with a 4-wheel disc/ABS package that included larger discs at the front. Standard leather-covered bucket seats were a finishing touch. 1996 With the 1996 models sold as carryovers from 1995, a total of over 689,000 Caprices were produced in the 1990s. The last ones were produced on December 13, 1996, and therefore could've easily been 1997 models, again as carryovers. Retail prices As of December 17, 1993: *'$19,153 '(1994 Chevrolet Caprice Classic 4DR Sedan) *'$21,338 '(1994 Chevrolet Caprice Classic 4DR Wagon) *'$21,593 '(1994 Chevrolet Caprice Classic LS 4DR Sedan) As of mid-1994: *'$22,910 '(1995 Chevrolet Impala SS 4DR Sedan) As of late 1994: *'$18,910 '(1995 Chevrolet Caprice Classic 4DR Sedan) *'$21,410 '(1995 Chevrolet Caprice Classic 4DR Wagon) As of mid-1995: *'$23,210 '(1995 Chevrolet Impala SS 4DR Sedan) As of September 4, 1995: *'$19,905 '(1996 Chevrolet Caprice Classic 4DR Sedan) *'$22,405 '(1996 Chevrolet Caprice Classic 4DR Wagon) *'$24,405 '(1996 Chevrolet Impala SS 4DR Sedan) Shipping prices *'$555 '(1992 models) *'$575 '(1993-1994 models) *'$585 '(1995 models) *'$590 '(1996 models) Gallery 95capricesedan.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door sedan 95capricewagon.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door wagon 95impala.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Impala SS 4-door sedan 96capricesedan.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door sedan 96capricesedan2.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet Caprice sedan 96capricewagon.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door wagon 96impala.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Impala SS 4-door sedan 96impala2.jpg|Front view of the 1996 Chevrolet Impala 96impala3.jpg|Rear view of the 1996 Chevrolet Impala Category:Chevrolet Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:Discontinued in 1996 Category:Full-size cars Category:8-cylinder vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles